del odio al placer
by chdragen
Summary: luneth y zidane tinen un problema entre ellos por accidente, pero al final lo resuelven sin pensarlo. es gracioso lo que puede pasar en un rato XD


Hola de nuevo a todos los que les han gustado mis fic, aquí les dejo una a petición de una persona jeje ya saben que soy complaciente XD solo pídanlo.

Era una de esas tardes tranquilas, avía acabado de llover y los guerreros estaban dentro de su hogar pasando el rato. Unos hablaban entre si, otros leían y otros correteaban de un lugar a otro. El caballero de la luz se encontraba limpiando su casco, firion y cecil hablaban entre ellos de lo que harían mañana, tidus estaba recostado en el sofá reventando algunas de las burbujas que soltaba su espada un poco aburrido luneth y terra como siempre inseparables y cloud y squall solo se susurraban entre si de vez en cuando. Hasta que bartz y zidane llegaban y colmaban la paciencia de squall.

""mira bartz ya termino de llover, vamos a fuera. Hey tidus vamos a jugar tu deporte favorito"" dijo zidane con una gran sonrisa

""ya estas chico, oigan muchachos vallamos a dar un gran juego. Que dicen?"" dijo tidus parándose de un brinco ye invitando a los demás. Terra acepto y como se debía esperar luneth también se fue detrás de ellos. Como solo eran 5 hicieron 2 equipos, uno estaba conformado por terra, luneth y zidane y el otro bartz y tidus. Había una gran cantidad de charcos ondos por todo el patio, así que quedaron muy empapados. Hubo un momento en que tidus lanzo el último pase a bartz ya que estaban a punto de ganar. Terra corrió para tapar a bartz y patear la pelota al mismo tiempo que zidane, lo que hiso que los dos chocaran y provocando que zidane callera en sima de terra.

""por el amor a chiva zidane, ten mas cuidado"" dijo luneth verdaderamente enojado

""lo siento terra, no te vi"" dijo sonriente ayudándola a levantarse entendiéndole la mano ""no es para tanto luneth, ella esta bien, no es a si terra?"" terra vio muy de cerca el rostro de zidane en esa caída y noto que no soltaba su mano, y estaba como en una especie de choc ""terra? Me olles""

""e?... a…. yo, si estoy bien"" dijo terra un poco sonrojada y por fin soltó su mano.

""bueno, bueno creo que perdieron amigos"" dijo tidus con una sonrisa de victoria

""oye no es justo, quiero la revancha"" dijo zidane ya que a veces era un mal perdedor

""cuando quieras, solo por hoy no porque nos pondrán a limpiar la casa una vez que entremos"" respondió viendo su ropa empapada y su calzado repleto de lodo ""y creo que terra y tu limpiaran mas"" su ropa estaba totalmente llena de lodo por la caída. ""así que mejor entremos y prepararnos para dormir"" respondió bartz dándole una palmada en el hombro""

Zidane puso mala cara y los siguió, luneth aún estaba enojado con el e hizo una seña con 2 dedos apuntando sus ojo y luego a los ojos de zidane. Él solo resoplo y siguió caminando. Sintió y gran jalón en su chaleco por la parte de atrás seguido de una voz malvada. ""dime que vas a limpiar toda la entrada"" se dio la vuelta y era squall con rostro inexpresivo "" am bueno no soy el único o si?"" voltio para ver a sus amigos pero ya se avían retirado ""mmm… O POR DIOS, CHUKI EN TANGA!"" dijo zidane apuntando detrás de squall lo que hizo que volteara y aprovechó para escapar. ""ZIDANE VEN A QUI Y LIMPIA TODO ESTO""

""porque siempre yo, no puede ser otra persona? O será que soy muy sexy y atractivo que nadie se resiste a mi"" en eso terra se topó con él en el pasillo con ropa limpia ""quizás será porque no les gusta ver a chuki en tanga"" respondió tímidamente

""o terra, me has escuchado, y tu que piensas soy sexy?"" se puso en una pose de fisiculturismo ""…?….."" solo se sonrojo ""o no te apures terra, se que soy mucho para todos"" zidane siguió caminando para quitarse la ropa mojada y comenzar a limpiar. Pero terra hablo aun sonrojada "" oye quiero ayudarte a limpiar la entrada, no es justo ya que yo también ensucie""

""no te preocupes terra, iré por bartz, tidus y luneth""

""de todos modos quiero ayudar""

"" de acuerdo, espérame en la entrada en 10 minutos""

Zidane se puso ropa seca y fue por tidus, bartz y luneth. Para su sorpresa luneth estaba en la ducha y al parecer se acababa de meter, zidane llevó arrastrando a tidus un poco adormitado para que lo ayudase ya que lo encontró dormido en su habitación y bartz se ofreció voluntariamente a fuerzas. Cuando llegaron con las cosas de limpieza, terra estaba esperándolos en la entrada.

""muy bien manos a la obra"" dijo bartz y comenzó a trapear una parte

""VAMOS CEBOLLOLLA TE VOY A DEJAR TU PARTE!"" grito zidane

""YA ESCUCHE, NO CRITES MONO INUTIL""

""valla el cebollín aun esta molesto jaja"" dijo bartz a su amigo

""ya se le pasara""

Todos trapearon una parte de la casa, incluso luneth, que lo hizo mal humorado termino rápido, tidus no se diría lo mismo ya que solo termino camino unos cuantos pasos al sofá y se tiró a dormir, bartz quiso tomar la ducha ya para dormir, así que solo quedaron zidane y terra. ""valla si que luneth no te deja nada de tiempo libre en todo el día verdad""

""es un buen chico, solo quiere protegerme""

""de que, del jabón? Jaja bueno uno de sus ataques seria: el ataque de las cebollas que hacen llorar hasta el cansancio muajaja"" zidane dijo con tono muy alegre y juguetona, lo que hizo que terra riera. ""estoy aquí recuerdas? Puedo escucharte"" dijo luneth sentado en un sofá enfrente de tidus. ""si lo se, escucho tu respiración de enojo, casi absorbes el polvo con esos poros que se hacen grandes al agarrar aire""

""jajajaja no es el único tidus también se escucha mucho"" dijo haciendo anuncio los ronquidos que alegraban a terra después del enfado de luneth. ""el no se duerme, yo creo que se muere, pobre"" trato de hacer reír a zidane aunque no lo logro mucho por lo tímida que es.

""jaja con razón ya esta en purgatorio, porque hasta acá se le oyen los lamentos"" zidane y terra soltaron una carcajada lo que hizo que despertó a tidus. Él se levantó y vio a luneth solo sentado y enfadado. ""vamos a dormir chico ya es tarde y los niños tienen que dormir temprano para ser grandes y fuertes como yo"" dicho esto lo agarro y se lo llevo casi cargando ""QUE? NOOOO!""

""no te apures luneth ya nos iremos a dormir también nosotros"" terra no dejaba de ver a zidane y él lo noto ""pasa algo?""

""he? No na nada""

""como que no, te me quedas viendo, tengo algo en la cara?""

""bueno es que son tus ojos"" ella se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar ""después de la caída allá afuera vi tus ojos tan cerca que….""

""y no quieres verlos de nuevo más cerca aún?"" dijo con una sonrisa pícara, y se acercó tanto a terra que la hizo sonrojar "" zi zidane que haces""

""no querias ver mis ojos mas de sercas?"" duraron un momento en silencio, y zidane cada vez se acercaba mas a terra, él se decidió a besarla pero en eso….

""NOOO!"" luneth grito y se interpuso en medio de los dos con un brinco, lo que hizo que zidane besara a luneth

Después del beso los dos chicos gritaron y luneth corrió a su habitación para acostarse y poniéndose en posición fetal mientras zidane a la ducha para lavarse muy bien la boca con el cepillo para enjabonar la espalda. Terra quedo atónica al ver la escena y como no había nadie mas, se dirigió a dormir.

Una vez zidane en su habitación se quedó pensando en lo que paso, y llego a la conclusión de que los labios de luneth eran muy tiernos y se durmió. Luneth por su parte se logro tranquilizar y recordó la mirada de zidane, él creyó ver algo en esos ojos lo que terra avia visto. Y terra, solo pensó que estaba a punto de besar a zidane, y creía que le hubiera gustado. En si los 3 se durmieron y dejaron pasar ese rato.

A la mañana siguiente zidane y bartz estaban en la cocina preparando un par de emparedados con jugo natural. Mientras zidane cantaba muy felizmente ""tuvimos un sirenito, justo al año de casados….""

""y con cara de angelito, pero cola de pescado verdad?"" interrumpió bartz en esa frase

""pues claro, ni modo que con cara de pelicano y cola de gaviota""

En eso entra luneth ""hay wey, nunca había escuchado a un mono hablar, ni mucho menos cantar tan mas feo. Seguro squall canta mejor que tu sin hablar""

""um? Aun están molestos?"" dijo bartz ""bueno yo digo que se den un gran abrazo como los buenos hermanos que son"" dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia luneth

""…. Por cierto alguien entro a mi habitación y dejo un desastre por alcanzar mis revistas de chocobos"" se dirigió hacia bartz

""..?.. o creo que me llama squall, AYA VOY SQUALL""" dijo esto y se echó a correr ""por cierto los dejare a solas para que arreglen sus problemas"" y desapareció

""puedes hacerte a un lado? Déjame agarrar el trapo"" dijo luneth a zidane abriéndose campo

""lo siento yo lo necesito mas"" lo agarro con la cola fuera de las manos de luneth. Pronto comenzaron a pelear hasta que el trapo bolo y callo colgada de casi la base de la cola de zidane. Luneth no desaprovechó y la agarro frotando toda la cola con parte de su mano. A zidane le tomó por sorpresa y gimió.

""o valla que fue eso?"" dijo luneth con una sonrisa maliciosa

""déjame en paz quieres? No soy un juguete""

Dejaron pasar el día hasta que terminaron las batallas, y por último el guerrero de la luz ordeno dar un último recorrido a zidane, terra y luneth. Así lo asieron y decidieron descansar un momento antes de llegar su casa.

""oye terra ya sabes que pasa cuando acaricias la cola de zidane?""

""mm? No, que pasa""

""na nada terra, solo no me gusta ese tipo de contacto físico"" dijo zidane negando con las manos un poco nervioso

""enserio? Porque terra quiere tocarla, no es asi terra?""

""bueno tengo un poco de curiosidad es todo"" y en un movimiento rápido, luneth tiro de la cola de zidane y se la ofrecía a terra ""aquí tienes terra, zidane te da permiso"" dijo ansioso para que terra se diera cuenta y ya no le volviera hablar.

""es enserio zidane? "" dijo terra muy ilusionada. Zidane no quería herir sus sentimientos al ver esa cara de ilusión que tenia

""esta bien terra"" dicho esto la cola se movió lejos de las manos de luneth para llegar con terra. Ella comenzó a acariciar y zidane cada vez se ponía mas y mas colorado. ""que pasa zidane porque ese color"" dijo luneth

""cierra la boca cebolla"" luneth disfrutaba hacerle burla pero al ver a terra lo que hacia, luneth sintió algo que le decía que también acariciara su cola. Se veía tan suave y linda. O al menos eso comenzó a pensar luneth.

Cuando termino terra, luneth no dejo que la cola estuviera libre ""me toca"" dijo y comenzó a sentir el suave pelaje debajo de sus dedos. ""guau es mucho mas suave de lo que parece""

""que, ahora tú también eres curioso?"" luneth no respondió y siguió acariciando. Terra comenzó a sacarle platica mientras luneth se entretenía, pero luneth comenzó a acariciar. Y al parecer zidane se puso de buen humor, ya que silenciosamente agradecía la atención hacia su cola.

Llegaron a casa un poco tarde ""donde estaban amigos, ya estaba preocupado"" dijo bartz muy alegre

""solo resolvimos nuestros problemas"" dijo zidane golpeando en un hombro a luneth

""bueno me alegro pero ya es hora de dormir, hasta mañana y ya no se desvelen""" muy pronto los 3 se quedaron solos ""bueno eso si que fue divertido no? O al menos entretenido"" dijo zidane satisfecho

""por su puesto, no la esperaba"" dijo luneth asintiendo a la vez de terra

""qué les parece su nos vamos a la habitación de uno de nosotros y jugamos UNO?"" dijo luneth

""vamos a mi habitación vamos, así veremos si esta chuki en tanga ""

Admito que este no ha sido mi mejor fic pero lo ice para complacer a una persona jeje espero que sea de su agrado, y no lo olviden, si quieren algún personaje en especial, solo pídanlo y yo los are jeje cualquier error háganmelo saber XD


End file.
